Rana's Story
by Ylana Starfire
Summary: Alright, so you've heard Ranma's story. Now lets hear his sister, Rana's side of the story...wait, Ranma has a sister! On Hitaus
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes sparkled, giving her brother a peck on the cheek. He blushed lightly. "Don't worry. We'll keep you around."

Ryoga snorted. Rana glared at him. "Have you forgotten our deal? You help us, we keep your secret safe." Ryoga glanced

at her. "Whatever." Rana turned back to her brother. "Ran-chan, just ignore him. Hes just jealuos." "I'll agree with that!"

Yaturi giggled. Yaturi was Ryoga's little sister. Ucchan pushed past Rana and clung to Ranma. "Thats right. Ryoga's just

upset because he dosen't have as cute a fiance as you do." Rana glared at her. "Hes not your fiance, nor is he marring you."

Ucchan smirked. "Who made you the mother-in-law? Plus whos going to stop me from marring him?" Rana stood, facing her. "Me.

Ranma is my brother. I say hes not marring you. I say hes marring his true finace, Akane. Go hand on some other guy, but get off

my brother!" What she said caused Ranma and Akane to blush heavily and Ryoga to growl. "Truth hurts, I know..." She lowered her

eyes for a second, then looked up, jaw set. "If you don't let go of my brother, then I'll have to make you." Rana declared, her eyes

blazing with mirth. "We'll see about that." Ucchan chukled, pulling out the spatula-like-object she always fought with. "Try me." Rana

smirked. Uuchan rushed at her, swinging the spatula at her in a down-ward motion. "Fast. But not fast enough." Rana hissed. She easily

dodging the weapon. Before Uuchan or any of them could blink, Rana had perched herself on the wide end of Uuchan's weapon. Uuchan

stared at her in disbeliefe, as did the rest of them. "Like I said, Fast but not fast enough. With a weapon like yours there are only so many

ways to use it." She looked up, her eyes glaring. "Very readable." Rana smirked again. "You may as well give up now." Ucchan growled.

"Well, if thats the way you want it," Rana continued. "Then perpare to lose." Shw sliped one foot under the spatula, then back-flipped off,

kicking thw weapon from Ucchan's hands. Rana landed perfectly. "So? Still think you can win? Well then you're in for a big surprise." "Wait...

this isn't a fair fight." Ranma interupted. "What'da mean?" Akane asked. "Rana has been training sence she and I were little. She always wanted

to do everything I did. Anyway, Ucchan has only been doing it awhile." "Good point." Akane agreed. "I guess that does make it a bit unfair." Ryoga

groaned. "Just let them fight it out. No matter who wins, one less mouth to feed, much less listain too." Yaturi punched him in the arm. "OW!" Ryoga

yelled, rubbing his arm. "What'dga do that for?" "Why'da _think_ I did it?" Yaturi frowned. "Just cause I'm yonger doesen't mean that I'm weaker." Ryoga

crossed his arms. "So?" Yaturi rolled her eyes. "Nevermind..."

While they had been talking Ucchan had gained her weapon back, but Rana was holding onto it too, while holding Ucchan at arm's lenght. Ucchan

was swinging her free arm at Rana but missing each time by a mile. "Hey, are we going to keep going, or make camp here?" Akane asked no one

inpreticuler. "Who knows? I guess we should, sence it will probably take them a while to fight this out." Ranma shrugged.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ST: Continued in chapter 2.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R:)


	2. Read me

Ok, update-ish.

1. Rana and Ucchan aren't really fight _over_ Ranma more like _for_ him.

Rana's fight cause she likes her brother but dosen't really like Ucchan.

Ucchan is fight cause she loves Ranma and tottaly resents Rana.

2. Akane and Ranma aren't getting into it cause Rana and Ucchan fight alot

so its old news. Plus Rana pretty much can't be stoped once she sets her mind on

something.

3. Ryoga's secret...well, that'll be explained in later chapters.

Anyway, I was thinking who should be with who.

Ranma/Akane

Ranma/Ucchan

Ranma/Shampoo(Ya, she shows up later)

Ranma/Akria

Ryoga/Akane

Ryoga/Ucchan(I think I like this one better)

Ryoga/Shampoo

Ryoga/Akria(Coures, this ones just as good.)

Ryoga/Rana

Ryo/Akane

Ryo/Ucchan

Ryo/Shampoo

Ryo/Akria

Ryo/Rana

Mousse/Akane

Mousse/Ucchan

Mousse/Shampoo(Cute!)

Mousse/Akria

Mousse/Rana

Taro/Akane

Taro/Ucchan

Taro/Shampoo

Taro/Akria

Taro/Rana(Cute!)


End file.
